Organophosphorus compounds have numerous and varied applications, for example, in herbicides, insecticides, fertilizers, flame retardants and plasticizers and as precursors for the synthesis of other organophosphorus compounds. Aminomethylphosphonates are of particular interest due to their versatility in synthetic pathways and a wide range of chemistries can extend from both the phosphorus and amino moieties. In particular, aminomethylphosphonates are important precursors in the synthesis of N-phosphonomethylglycine, a highly effective commercial herbicide (available under the trade name Roundup.TM.) useful for the control of a large variety of weeds.
There exists a need for organophosphorus compounds and methods for their preparation to enable the preparation of organophosphorus materials with a variety of beneficial uses. There is a further need for such methods and compounds that are economical and environmentally safe.